Boyfriend
by Excogitatoris
Summary: Besok tahun baru, dan Renjun harus membawa kekasihnya pada keluarga besarnya. Lee Jeno. Huang Renjun. JenoxRenjun. NoRen. BxB. Yaoi. NCT DREAM.


Boyfriend

Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun

 _NoRen fanfiction_ by EXCOGITATORIS

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Renjun menggenggam erat tangan Jeno, tangannya dingin dan berkeringat. Berharap mengurangi kegugupan Renjun, Jeno mengusap lembut punggung tangan Renjun. Mereka terus melangkah menjauhi mobil menuju rumah megah yang menjulang di hadapan. Mendekati pintu ganda yang tertutup rapat, meski begitu terdengar samar-samar suara ramai di dalam.

Jeno mengangguk, meyakinkan Renjun yang meliriknya sebelum menekan bel di samping pintu. Tak lama, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis remaja yang mengenakan dress merah cantik. Rambut ikalnya dijepit dengan pita yang berwarna senada.

"Oh, hai! Kau sudah kembali!" Ia berteriak kegirangan. "Masuklah! Semua sudah menunggu." Menarik masuk Renjun dengan tak sabar. Jeno lantas mengikuti, sedikit kesal saat tangan Renjun tak berada lagi di genggamannya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Siapa yang kubawa!" Gadis itu melompat-lompat kecil, rok gaunnya ikut bergoyang. Renjun meringis melihat gadis itu yang merupakan sepupunya melompat dengan high heels yang tengah dikenakannya.

Ruangan yang mulanya ramai menjadi hening dalam sekejap, kegiatan yang tengah dikerjakan berhenti seketika. Semua menoleh pada sumber suara.

Hening beberapa detik.

Dan entah kenapa Renjun merasa canggung, begitupun Jeno.

"RENJUN!!!"

Semua keluarga menghambur pada Renjun. Berusaha menyalami, memeluk, dan mencium. Renjun sampai hampir terjengkang saat menampung semua pelukan keluarganya.

Renjun tersenyum, tertawa lebar, dan hampir menangis ketika akhirnya ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan keluar yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kurasa Xiao Ren ini sedikit gemuk ya, Shenshen." JiaLi, kakak sepupu Renjun menggodanya.

"Sepertinya Xiao Ren betah sekali disana. Ia jarang pulang, aku sampai harus melakukan video call ketika merindukannya." Māma Renjun tak kalah menggoda putranya.

Saat orang-orang sibuk menggoda Renjun, Chun Hua, sepupu lain Renjun berteriak keras. "HEI! ANDA SIAPA?! APAKAH ANDA MALAIKAT?! OH! OH! ATAU ANDA HASIL PAHATAN MICHELANGELO?!" Ia menunjuk Renjun. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya belakang Renjun.

Keluarga Huang menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Chun Hua, dan semua kembali ribut.

Renjun ikut menoleh dan menemukan wajah Jeno berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Renjun, apakah itu kekasihmu?"

"Shenshen, kekasih putramu tampan sekali."

"Sayang, sepertinya kita akan segera mempunyai cucu."

"Apakah kau kekasihnya Xiao Ren?"

"Apakah kau nyata? Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

"Siapa namamu? Berapa nomor teleponmu?"

"Apa yang kau makan sampai bisa setampan ini, hah? Jawab aku!"

"Kau menemukan dia dimana, Renjun?"

"Apakah ada yang satu lagi seperti itu di Korea?"

Keluarga Huang terus melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya. Tidak membiarkan Renjun ataupun Jeno menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Setelah semua kehabisan pertanyaan mulai lah keluarga Huang tenang. Melihat itu Māma Renjun segera berinisiatif membawa mereka semua duduk di ruang keluarga.

Setelah semua tenang, Renjun menjelaskan siapa Jeno. "Ini Lee Jeno, dia datang dari Korea bersamaku. Dan yah, Jeno kekasihku. Kami teman satu kampus."

Kebanyakan mereka cukup puas dengan jawaban itu, dan mulai mengerjakan kegiatan yang mereka tunda tadi. Mereka mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing...

"Oh, tidak! Aku menggosongkan dagingnya."

"Supnya jadi kering. Aku lupa mematikan kompor tadi."

"Apa kau lihat bunga yang sedang kurangkai tadi?"

"Hei! Dimana kuenya?! Siapa yang mencuri kue?!"

"Kenapa pisau ini ada di sofa?!"

Dan keributan lainnya.

.

.

.

Renjun merasa haus, jadi ia meninggalkan sepupu kecilnya yang bermain untuk mengambil air minum di dapur.

Para gadis sedang ramai membersihkan kekacauan dapur, juga bekas makan besar keluarga Huang. Renjun tersenyum ketika mereka menyadari kedatangan Renjun.

"Renjun, apakah Lee Jeno itu pacarmu sungguhan? Kau tidak sedang menyewa orang kan?" Hui Fang bertanya.

"Tentu saja ia menyewa. Mana mungkin orang seperti Lee Jeno mau dengan Renjun." Hui Ling, kembaran Hui Fang mencibir tak suka.

"Bisa saja kan, aku hanya bertanya." Bela Hui Fang.

Hui Ling mencebikkan lidahnya. "Kau bisa jujur pada kami, Renjun. Kau menyewa Lee Jeno, kan?" Desak Hui Ling.

Renjun memandang aneh Hui Ling. Entahlah, dari awal ia memang tidak pernah cocok dengan saudarinya satu ini, Renjun rasa ia selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Karena itu tak jarang Renjun menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Hui Ling. Kamu tidak boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu. Minta maaf pada Renjun!" JiaLi yang paling dewasa menengahi. Ia memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Yah, aku minta maaf Renjun." Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa sebal pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kumaafkan, Ku harap kau tidak begitu lagi ya, Hui Ling."

.

.

.

Renjun berjalan ke taman belakang. Ia mencari Jeno, dan Māmanya bilang Jeno pergi ke belakang menghindari keramaian.

"Hei..." Renjun menyentuh lembut pundak Jeno.

Jeno menoleh, senyuman manis tersemat di bibirnya. "Hei. Maaf, keluargamu sungguh baik. Tapi aku merasa harus keluar di sana cukup sesak."

Renjun terkikik mendengar pembelaan Jeno, padahal ia tidak meminta Jeno menjelaskan kenapa ia pergi keluar. "Tidak apa-apa, Jeno. Mereka memang berisik. Aku juga terkadang harus begitu, pergi keluar." Renjun berbisik diakhir.

Jeno memperhatikan Renjun dari samping. Renjun terlihat mempesona malam ini, cahaya redup lampu taman menyelimuti wajahnya. Jeno melihat bayang-bayang halo diatas kepala Renjun. Seperti malaikat.

Tapi sepertinya malaikat hatinya sedang bersedih. Renjun terlihat murung. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan taman belakang yang temaram. Memperhatikan daun-daun yang bergesek tertiup angin, atau aliran air mancur di kolam hias.

Jeno merapat pada Renjun. Menempelkan bagian tubuh mereka yang dingin menjadi hangat sampai ke hati Jeno. Mungkin juga hati Renjun.

"Kau terlihat murung. Ada apa, sayang?" Pemuda itu mengusap surai halus kekasihnya. "Seharusnya kau senang kan? Seluruh keluargamu berkumpul malam ini. Kau harus menikmatinya."

"Yah, tentu saja aku senang, Jeno." Ia menyederkan tubuhnya pada Jeno. "Tapi..." Renjun menggantung kalimantnya.

Jeno masih mengusap surai Renjun. "Ya, sayang?" Tanya Jeno karena sang terkasih tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku? Maksudku apa bagusnya diriku, kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jeno terkekeh. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau jadi begini?" Ia mencubit gemas pipi Renjun.

"Jawab saja!" Renjun merajuk, menghentakkan kakinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti merajuk, sayang. Kau harus ingat sekarang kau adalah seorang mahasiswa." Jeno tertawa jenaka. "Kita buat kesepakatan. Aku akan memberikan alasan dan kau harus cerita apa yang terjadi. Setuju?"

Renjun mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri tegak, menatap Jeno, lalu melipat lengannya. "Iya. Cepat katakan!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu?" Renjun tak puas dengan jawaban Jeno.

"Lalu? Itu saja. Memang mau apalagi? Aku menjadikanmu kekasihku karena aku mencintaimu." Jeno berusaha mendekap Renjun.

Renjun menepis tangan Jeno. "Tidak. Sebelum kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau tertarik untuk mencintaiku?"

Jeno terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Entahlah, aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, benar? Dan setelah itu aku mendapati bahwa diriku jatuh cinta padamu."

Renjun merah padam. Ia melayangkan tinju ringan pada Jeno. "Gombal! Mana ada seperti itu."

"Ada!" Jeno menyangkal. "Aku!" Jeno menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga kau begini?" Berusaha mendekap Renjun kembali.

Kali ini Renjun tidak menolak, ia kembali menyederkan tubuhnya pada Jeno. "Hui Ling bertanya apakah aku menyewamu untuk datang kesini. Ia mengira aku membayar kau untuk menjadi kekasihku. Apakah segitu buruknya aku hingga harus menyewa pacar bohongan."

Jeno tertawa geli, ia semakin erat mendekap Renjun. "Sayang, yang menjadi sepasang kekasih itu aku dan kau, bukan dia. Kenapa kau repot memikirkan hal itu? Yang tahu kebenarannya hanya kita. Biar mereka berspekulasi sesuka mereka."

Renjun meringis. Ya, benar juga. Apa untungnya memikirkan omongan orang, yang menjalani hubungan adalah ia dan kekasihnya, untuk apa memikirkan persepsi dan spekulasi orang lain. Itu semua hanya akan membuatnya lelah dan kesal.

Mulai sekarang Renjun akan menikmati hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang tampan, tanpa meperdulikan tanggapan orang lain, walaupun itu saudarinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hai hai!!!**

 **Padahal udah lewat ya tahun baru, tapi gapapa lah masih rasa-rasa tahun baru ini. Soalnya aku kadang masih salah tulis 2017 di tanggal xD**

 **Dengan updatenya ff ini aku sekalian mau ngasih pengumuman pada readers tercinta. Sekarang aku sedang berada di siswa tingkat akhir, dan you know lah bagaimana rasanya. Yow, yang pernah rasain jadi siswa tingkat akhir mana suaranya...**

 **Sibuk ujian ini itu, praktek, ngejar nilai, bimbingan belajar, ugh gitulah. Jadi harapan saya kesabarannya dalam menunggu ff Awkwardness. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi saja, beberapa bulan lagi. Setelah itu saya akan kembali dan menyelesaikan ff tersebut.**

 **Jadi, bisakah kalian para readers yang aku sayangi dan cintai bersedia menunggu lagi?**

 **Terima kasih atas semangat yang telah kalian limpahkan pada saya, jujur saya yang hanya Author baru ini sangat terharu, ada yang mau membaca dan mengikuti ff saya.**

 **Ok lah, segitu saja pengumumannya. Sampai bertemu lagi ~**


End file.
